


Unspoken Feelings

by TheJackdaw



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ;), Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, F/M, For God's sake, Smut, commander cullen - Freeform, just say that you love each other, like commanding cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJackdaw/pseuds/TheJackdaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was surprised that a man that could be so nervous and stutter when he talked to her about the most innocent things, could also be one of the kinkiest men in Skyhold."</p><p>In which a certain Dorian Pavus tries to get our little Quizzie together with a particular sexy commander. NSFW content ahead. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Feelings

It had been a couple of weeks since Corypheus' defeat and the subsequent closing the breach, leaving all those who lived in Skyhold in peace and able to go about their daily business without much worry. However, Cullen had been hearing hushed mutterings in the hall at meal times for most of the time he was in there. He had eventually worked out that it was in fact Lady Trevelyan and Dorian having what seemed to be a top secret conversation, for their ears only. If one of them noticed his presence, they would promptly tell the other and their little chat would soon end, which only further piqued his interest.

However on this particular day, he had managed to come into the hall without being noticed by either of them, and they carried on whispering as he drew closer. As he got closer, he began hearing things a little clearer, catching phrases like "But how could you be sure?" and "What would you do then?" and then, most surprisingly, "But he's the commander!” That brought him back a little bit. They were talking about him all this time? He suddenly realised that it made sense that they were talking about him, considering they would stop quickly once they noticed he was within hearing distance.

He stood behind the Inquisitor who was still in deep conversation with Dorian, who somehow still hadn't noticed his tall looming figure standing behind her. He cleared his throat and she jumped, clutching her chest in an attempt to calm the racing beat of her heart at the sudden scare. Once Dorian saw who it was, he grinned wolfishly, saying something to her along the lines of "Well now's your chance." before getting up from the table and patting her shoulder and chuckling. He then turned to leave, still grinning as he walked across the hall to where Iron Bull and the others were eating. Cullen took the seat where he had been sat, looking questioningly at the Inquisitor who was looking intensely at the wood of the table with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Inquisitor?" Cullen asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Cullen? You can call me Evelyn." She smiled as best as she could.

"Sorry, Evelyn." He blushed now too, before asking, "What was that all about?"

She looked up at him again, looking as though she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. Her fingers nervously drummed on the table as she looked for the words to explain. Cullen never thought he'd see her as the stuttering mess he normally was. Her nerves only served to intrigue him further, he'd never seen her so nervous.

"Dorian likes to tease me, with these strange ideas that he's got..." She trailed off, and he grabbed her hand from across the table to try and get her attention. The action seemed to surprise both of them.

"It isn't one of those talks he gives about lyrium is it? I heard you mention me and I'm worried he's given you a distorted idea of what it's like. He's quite good at talking about things he-"

"No, nothing like that." She smiled as her blush flared up once again, stopping him before he began another one of his rants.

"What was it then?"

She sat in silence for a long while, seemingly thinking deeply about what she was going to say next.

"It's nothing don't worry, just harmless teasing, I wouldn't want to give you anything else to think about."

Before he had the chance to say anything, she quickly left the hall and jogged down the stairs into the courtyard.

What had that mouthy mage said to her?

\---

"So you wimped out?" Dorian smirked, "Was Commander Good-Looks too much for you to handle?"

They were both sat in Dorian's quarters, cross-legged on the bed as they talked about Evelyn's failure to admit her feelings to the Commander.

"No! I just don't want to scare him away!"

"That's hardly possible, considering you see him at the War Table at least once every day."

"That's the problem! If I say something that would scare him, he's stuck with me every day for the rest of his working life." Her head fell into her hands that rested on her knees, "What am I going to do?"

"I have a great feeling for this kind of thing, being a man helps as well." She looked at him questioningly, "I can tell when a man likes someone. Especially the Commander, when he looks at you, his face lights up like a mage's staff."

"Like when?"

"Well, remember when you were training in the courtyard with the recruits the other day and Bull came over to talk to you?" He began, grinning as he thought of where the story was going.

"Yeah?"

"When you decided to take your top layer of armour off, Cullen got awfully quiet."

"That doesn't mean that he necessarily likes me.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down.

"Besides, I don't think telling someone that you think they're attractive is exactly something they'd be scared of."

"It’s fine, he doesn't need to know." She waved it off, "But I'm pretty sure he already knows thanks to our inability to notice him."

"If you don't, I'll start dropping hints myself." He threatened jokingly.

"Fine, Maker." She laughed, exasperated.

"When do you next see our little victim?" He grinned, cracking his knuckles making Evelyn wince.

"At the War Table, tomorrow morning." She breathed.

Dorian got up from the bed and waved her over to the door as he opened it. She slowly got up and followed him, creeping past him out the door as he muttered something quietly.

"Let's go, you've got work to do."

\---

It was the next morning in the War Room, and the advisors were waiting for their Inquisitor to arrive. The previous night Cullen had been thinking deeply about what Evelyn had said to him. Was he thinking too far into it, or could she actually like him? Why else would she be talking to Dorian and get so nervous when he caught them talking to one another. It had irritatingly kept him up most of the night, his lyrium withdrawal symptoms were bad enough for keeping him awake, and true to what she had told him before, he didn't need anything else to think and worry about.

Although he had managed to evade his racing thoughts long enough to allow him to sleep, he hadn't gotten rid of them forever as they still bothered him as they waited for her to arrive.

"Commander? Something the matter?" Leliana asked him, clearly noticing something was bothering him.

"Sorry, were you saying something? Sleepless night, lyrium withdrawal." He rubbed his eyes tiredly before resting his hands back on the end of his sword.

"Nothing, Commander." She giggled, "But I think I hear our dear Inquisitor coming."

They all turned to see the door open and Evelyn stepped through, looking bedraggled as she tried to calm her wild hair down.

"Sorry I'm late, there were some people in the main hall who were adamant that I saw to their needs right this very second." She breathed, catching her breath, "What's our most urgent problem?"

As Leliana and Josephine went about explaining the most pressing matters, Cullen slipped back into his dream-like trance as he stared at her. He wasn't focusing on what she was saying, or that she gave him several confused looks as she spoke after catching his distant look. He wasn't exactly sure himself how he felt about her, he had been conflicted between allowing himself to fall in love with her, and the integrity of the Inquisition. Anyone could realise that if word got out that the Commander of the Inquisition was in a relationship with the Inquisitor, the Orlesian court would be beside itself.

"Cullen? Anything to report?" Evelyn smiled at him, leaning her hands on the war table which subconsciously made his eyes dart down to her chest.

She seemed to have noticed as her chest flushed and her cheeks turned red, her gaze darting down to the map once again. Cullen could have sworn he heard one of the other advisors giggle quietly, but he was too embarrassed to focus on who it came from.

"I think that's all for today." Josie grinned, after a few seconds of complete silence.

Evelyn quickly left the War Table, and Cullen went to follow them before Leliana muttered something to Josie, piquing Cullen's interest.

"I think our Inquisitor has developed a little fancy for our Commander." She chuckled, and upon hearing what she had said, Cullen's pace from the War Room hastened, much to the amusement of the two women.

\---

Cullen had finished his reports for the day, and the sun was setting over the mountains that surrounded the fortress. Whilst he was sat at his desk, he had decided that he should talk to the Inquisitor, lest he make their relationship awkward. He marched through Solas' rotunda, where he saw Cole, standing in the corner carefully studying a stone that he was sure he had found on Solas' desk.

"She's been thinking about you. Her thoughts are very loud." Cole spoke softly as Cullen passed him.

"Who has?" Cullen cocked his head in confusion.

"You've thought about her too. Human emotions are confusing." His expression was unreadable underneath his wide hat, but Cullen didn't need any further indication of who he was talking about.

He shook his head and carried on through into the main hall, trying to calm his racing heart rate. There was almost no one in the hall, with only a few servants dotted around getting things ready for the next day. A few servants saw him, and were confused to see him away from his quarters at such a late hour. But regardless he carried on and knocked on Evelyn's door. When he received no reply, he cautiously opened the door and went up the stone steps to her room. As he got closer, he heard her humming to herself, followed by a faint slosh of water. He crept up the last couple of steps to find that the door was slightly ajar. 

He looked in to see her seated by a copper bath filled with water, warming the water up with a spell. He stayed as quiet as he could as he fought with himself whether to announce himself or not. He hesitated too long however, as she stood from her seat to reveal to him that she was wearing only her silk robe, and she slowly reached for the sash around the middle as she continued humming to herself. He froze and watched her, the silk slipping delicately from her shoulders and sliding to the floor.

It was draped around her forearms when he audibly groaned, and she screamed and pulled it back over her shoulders, looking around to see who had been watching her. He gulped and pushed the door open further to reveal himself. She was breathing heavily as he stood in the open area of her room, keeping his gaze anywhere but her.

"Cullen?" She breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was going to talk to you about what's going on between us; I don't think either of us really knows." He stammered, fiddling with his fingers.

Evelyn thought about what Dorian had said before, and couldn't bear to go through the uncertainty of their relationship for any longer. She looked directly at Cullen.

"Cullen, what me and Dorian were talking about in the great hall. It's no secret that I have feelings for you. I was worried that I could have scared you. I wouldn't have expected you to be able to love a mage."

Cullen stared at her, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown as he looked over the white silken robe that barely covered her figure. Evelyn suddenly felt a dropping feeling in her stomach when Cullen didn't say anything. She suddenly got angry at him.

"Well if you're just going to stand there in silence and embarrass me you make me regret ever telling you in the first place."

He then looked directly at her, and marched towards her to take her face in his gloved hands and kiss her. She made a quiet noise in surprise as he knocked her back a little, but she soon rested her hands on his elbows and moulded her body to his. He pulled back slightly, so that he was still close to her, but he could look into her eyes.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner:" He swallowed, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to know, and I'm sorry that I couldn't have the courage to tell you faster. There is no one else I would rather be with."

She closed her eyes and connected their lips again, fisting a large portion of his hair in her hand to hold him close to her. With her other hand, she stroked his jaw and felt over the stubble on his face. He hummed lightly in satisfaction, gripping her waist tightly. He gradually moved down to her neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin there as she gripped his golden curls.

"Commander," She called him teasingly, "You are wearing entirely too much clothing."

He chuckled darkly, biting at her collar bones as she writhed in his grasp. He gently pushed her towards the bed, still maintaining his care for her. Once she had climbed on the bed, leaning on her elbows as she faced him, he began undoing the buckles on his armour.

"Well, Inquisitor," He grinned, "Maybe you should watch me carefully as I undress. Wouldn't want me to tarnish my armour now would we? Couldn't represent the Inquisition if my armour wasn't perfect."

She felt her stomach gripped with her arousal, watching him pull his gloves from his hands with his teeth and drop them to the floor before quickly undoing all of the buckles that held his armour on him and carefully placing the metal on the floor, all whilst maintaining eye contact with her. Once he was down to his under-shirt and trousers, Evelyn carefully studied his figure.

The wind from the open balcony door gently blew tousled the golden locks of Cullen's head, and blew the half open front his shirt open further. His hard chest was lightly covered in blonde curly hair, but not much past his pectorals was revealed. As for his legs, the material of his trousers closely hugged their shape, accentuating their muscular tone. He grinned as he watched her eyes skip over her body. Although he would have been nervous at such close scrutiny before, having learnt of her feelings for him, he no longer feared her intense gaze.

"Evelyn?" He purred and pushed his hair back with his hand, enjoying the blush that formed on her cheeks when she saw how his bicep flexed as he reached up.

"You best get over here now, Commander." She spoke lowly, "I don't know how much long I can wait."

"As your Commander, you will wait exactly how long I want you to." He whispered, undoing the last couple of buttons on his shirt and sliding it from his shoulders.

She whined quietly at his dominating stance that he took in the bedroom. She was surprised that a man that could be so nervous and stutter when he talked to her about the most innocent things, could also be one of the kinkiest men in Skyhold.

Now, with only his trousers on, and a considerable bulge forming in his trousers, he leant over her on and bed and slid his fingers underneath the silk that covered her shoulders. Carefully, he slid it from her whilst watching as each part of her skin became revealed to him. He leaned down and bit at her collar bones lightly as he pushed it from her arms, pushing the sleeves down until she was free of it. Evelyn wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her warm centre making Cullen groan when it came into contact with his clothed cock.

"Behave, minx." He teased lightly, "You wouldn't want to be whipped for your behaviour now, would you?"

She moaned wantonly at the image of Cullen taking her over his knee, spanking her until her ass was bright red and he kissed it until she felt better.

"Maybe later, Lady Trevelyan." He smirked as he looked at her face, enjoying the wince that the professional name formed on her face.

"Cullen-"

"No, it's  _Commander_  to you, temptress." He licked her upper lip teasingly, and her burning arousal was stoked further by the action.

He slid his hands down the outside of her legs whilst kissed down her torso, her hands gripping his hair tightly as he descended to where she needed him the most. Once his shoulders where between her thighs, he lifted her legs onto them, so that her heels dug into the small of his back when he breathed on her sex. He rubbed his stubbled face against the inside of her thigh, eliciting a moan from her barely parted lips at the delicious scraping feeling. He looked up into her eyes again, seeing her looking directly back at him. She knew he was asking for her permission, although he was already between her thighs. It warmed her heart to know that he still made sure she was okay with what he was doing, and somehow made it even more arousing.

In response to his unspoken question, she dug her heels into his back and pulled him closer to her, making him chuckle quietly at her desperation. She howled as he licked all the way from her hole to her clit, taking it in his mouth a sucked lightly. With each pulsating suck, the grip she held in his hair got tighter, and a groan was pulled from his throat in appreciation. He held her to him with one strong arm whilst the other snaked up her body and played with one of her nipples. They both groaned in unison, Cullen from the absolute filthiness of the situation, and Evelyn from the feeling that Cullen produced in her from the noise. Soon after he moved his hand up to her mouth, pressing down on her bottom lip with his index and middle finger, signalling for her to open her mouth. She gladly took his fingers in, swirling her tongue around them as if it were his cock. The gesture was not missed by him either, his eyes rolling back into his head from the insinuation.

Once she released his fingers, he moved then back down to where he was working on her and slid them inside her. Seemingly distracted by his ministrations with his mouth, she gasped and moaned in surprise at the intrusion, squeezing his head between her thighs as she writhed. Cullen soon felt the muscles inside her pulsing and contracting against his fingers, signalling that she was close to release. He pulled his fingers back and kissed her clit as she whined at the loss of contact, and looked longing at him as he looked at her with a sultry smile.

"I want to feel you come around my cock." He growled, licking her juices from his fingers, "As much as I would love to eat your pussy all day, my cock's too hard to go uncared for."

"Once he sat up on his knees, she could understand his problem. It seemed as though during the process of eating her out, he had began to pump his cock to relieve some of the built up tension. The head was an angry purple-red, with clear pre-cum running down the side beside a thick vein that circled his shaft. Having noticed her intense stare on his member, he grabbed it in a fist once again, slowly pulling the skin over the head then back again. His head lolled back with a deep moan, and Evelyn shivered from the absolute masculinity of the sound.

"Do you want it, darling?" He teased, her eyes opening again to look at him, not realising she'd closed them in the first place.

"Cull-"

"Oh dear, you've forgotten you're place again, have you?" He sneered, "You call me Commander, minx. Now tell me what you want me to do."

"I want my Commander's big cock in my cunt." She whined, "Please don't deny me any longer."

His cock twitched at her admission, but he retained his commanding role.

"Oh really? Do you want him to hold you down whilst he fucks you? Do you want him to fuck you so hard you forget your name? He can do that for you if you ask nicely." His hand continued stroking his cock, his focus intense on her lips, waiting for an answer.

"Oh please, Commander. Fuck me 'til I scream, 'til Bull can hear us from the tavern."

Cullen's resolve broke and he growled hotly, the image formed in his mind becoming too much to bare.

"Turn over."

She gladly rolled over and rose onto her hands and knees, gasping when she felt his hands tightly grip her hips, his cock rutting between her cheeks.

"Lower." He warned.

She dropped onto her elbows, but he still wasn't satisfied as he pushed her down by the shoulders.

"More."

Soon her chest was against the bed, but her ass was up in the air, ready for Cullen to fuck her into oblivion. His hands clasped the back of her neck firmly, not enough that she couldn't breathe, but just enough that it made it slightly more difficult, making her mind swim with arousal. He pushed her down into the mattress over her bed, making her groan as he grabbed the base of his cock to direct it into her cunt.

"Say my name." He commanded, pushing only the head in.

"Commander, please..." She begged, but he squeezed her neck gently, so as not to hurt her, but to put her on edge. He leant over her back and whispered sensually in her ear.

"No, my  _real_  name."

"Cullen!" She screamed as he thrust into her.

His pace was relentless, his hips knocking and slapping violently against her backside as he took her.

"Do you like this? When I take you from behind like an animal?" He growled, "What would your little inner circle think? If they knew their Inquisitors desires so  _badly_  to be taken so wildly by her Commander."

Having already been built up, she was close to release. Her muscles contracted harshly as she screamed her release to the heavens, shaking violently as Cullen held onto her and fucked her through her orgasm. Cullen's pumps got faster as she came, and he followed soon after falling onto her back and joining her in panting harshly. He rolled from her and pulled out a few minutes after, trying to steady his breathing.

"How was that?" He breathed, stroking her hair to tame is unruly appearance.

"Amazing." She smiled, giggling when his fingers tickled her neck by accident.

"Not too rough?"

"No, it was perfect." She blushed as she said it, Cullen's feelings of adoration for her swelling as she did.

They were silent for another couple of minutes until Cullen spoke again.

"Is that what Dorian was talking about?" He asked playfully.

"Commander," She laughed, "You are too clever for your own good."

She snuggled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her to rest his hand on his waist.

\---

"So?" Dorian asked Cole, who was standing silently in the main hall.

"They are together. They are happy. That's good." Cole said quietly.

"Good." Dorian grinned, "I was half-convinced that woman would die of pent up frustration."

"Cullen helped her. But she helped him." Cole spoke up again.

"I'm sure they'll  _help_  each other again." Dorian chuckled, "That's just the kind of  _helpful_  people that they are."

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr if you have a request or ideas or art you want featured! ^.^  
> thejackdawfanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
